Everything
by Faulty Cameras
Summary: Oneshots about Seth and Summer's relationship. The ups, the downs, and all the little things in between. Complete.
1. All We Know

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from The OC. Song used for this one is _All We Know_ by Paramore from their album _All We Know is Falling_.

A/N-Okay, it is pretty much summer for me now (I still have four exams to go, but I'm going to pretend that it's already summer despite this) and this means I have way too much time on my hands. I need something to do, so what do I do? Crazy me, with a little help from my beta Meg, came up with an idea for a 100 song challenge. I put my iTunes on shuffle and the first 100 songs that played I wrote down. I have to write a oneshot about each one. The rules are: Each oneshot has to be at least 1500 words and contain one line from the song somewhere in there. So yea. This is the first one, 99 more to go. So look forward to reading 100 random Seth and Summer oneshots. Just to make this note even longer, this first one kind of has angst, but they won't all be like that. I guess it depends on the song. They will also all be unrelated, so what stands in this one may not be the same for the next one. It's just easier to post them all in one story than to have to post 100 separate stories. Also, just to make this more fun, feel free to guess the line that I used from the song. Wow, so I'm just going to wrap this up and say thanks to Meg for being willing to edit 100 oneshots!!

_

* * *

_

All We Know by Paramore

Summer sighed. She didn't want to do this. She didn't want to leave again. Didn't want to leave him again. But it was what had to happen. It was what they needed.

It was what she needed.

It wasn't that she didn't love Seth. She did. Everyone could definitely attest to the fact that she did.

It was that she needed more in her life. She couldn't keep living her life as she had been. Sure it had been a great way to go about life for a while. She had a routine, a daily schedule that she always followed.

She was tired of it though. She didn't want to get up everyday at the same time and do the same things. She needed change. Change that she wasn't getting by staying with Seth.

She didn't necessarily want to leave him permanently. But for now, it was necessary. She was pretty sure that this would help them in the long run. Maybe, if they were truly meant to be together, it would make their relationship that much stronger.

She folded another shirt and placed it gently in the suitcase. She looked around her. Everything that she wanted was packed into the suitcase now. It was hard to look at, to think that this time tomorrow she would be long gone.

She sighed, shoving the suitcase underneath the bed. She didn't want him to know what was going on. She wasn't going to tell him. She was just going to leave. He would understand.

She walked into the living room of their apartment where he was sitting playing Playstation. The ninja game, it was his favorite. He liked to play it sometimes to unwind from a long day. She sat down on the couch next to him and watched him play for a few minutes before he turned to look at her.

"Hello my little Summer. I didn't even know that you were home."

"Uh, yea. I got home early today. I was just taking a nap," she said softly.

"Long day at work?"

"Mhmm."

"I'm sorry." He put the controller down and moved closer to her, softly rubbing her shoulders. "Feel any better?"

"Mhmm." Summer could just feel the tears coming out of her eyes. She didn't know if she could leave him. She had to though. She couldn't just sit there in this routine life anymore. She needed more.

"Sum what's wrong?" Seth questioned. "You're a lot quieter than you normally are after a long day of work. Normally you bitch about all the people you have to deal with."

Summer smiled slightly. "I just…it was a long day. I don't really want to talk about it."

"Okay," Seth said. "What do you want to eat for dinner? Do you want me to cook something up or do you want to order from some place?"

"Can we order some Chinese food?"

"Of course."

"I'll go get the menu."

"Okay."

Summer leaned back against the pillows closing her eyes. Every moment she was spending with him made it harder for her to leave. She had to remind herself that she needed more.

She watched him in the kitchen for a few minutes as he searched through the drawers for the menu. She heard him humming softly to himself, like he did so often but always denied doing so.

She was going to miss him so much.

She almost walked right back to their room. She almost walked away from getting more in her life.

She didn't though. She needed to do it. As much as it was going to hurt him and her, she needed to do it. She knew it was going to be better for them.

She really hoped that this was going to hold true. If it didn't, then she was about to make the worse mistake of her life.

* * *

Summer looked over at Seth. He was totally into the movie that they were watching. Summer could barely keep her eyes on the screen. She kept on changing her focus to look at Seth.

It was her last night to spend with him.

She had such difficulty wrapping her head around this fact. She didn't want it to end. But it was her decision.

He didn't even know that it was their last night together. He thought that it was just another night together, nothing special about it.

She almost wished that he knew the truth. Then they would be doing something. Something other than sitting there watching a movie that they had seen at least five times already.

She hated herself. She was being purely selfish. She should spend the night with him how he wanted to.

She sat there for a few more minutes as they watched the movie, Seth mouthing the words along. Summer rolled her eyes. She couldn't handle this movie anymore.

She inched closer to Seth, wanting less space between them. She touched his arm gently so that he would refocus his attention on her. As soon as he did, she brought her lips to his.

"Whoa, where's this coming from?"

"I've lost interest in the movie. I want to do something else."

Seth looked from her to the movie a few times before turning the movie off. "You win. We've seen the movie a lot before."

"Good," she smiled, grabbing his hand. They walked to their bedroom, for the very last time.

* * *

Summer looked at him. She was staring deep into his eyes, he was doing the same thing.

He knew.

He knew she was leaving.

She didn't know how he knew. But she could tell he knew.

He pushed the sweaty hair out of her eyes so that he could look at her eyes even better.

"You're leaving aren't you?" he asked softly.

She nodded her head slowly, the tears spilling out of her eyes.

He closed his eyes briefly, not saying anything. Then he rolled onto his back so that she could no longer see his face.

"You never said this wasn't what you wanted."

"I know. I just. I need more. More than this."

"More than this?" Seth sighed. He tried to not show how much he was hurting but he couldn't help it.

Summer could see that he was hurting. She wanted to do something to take away his pain. She wanted to show him that she still cared about him, that he still meant a lot to her.

She kissed him again. For a few minutes he returned the kiss and they were slowly losing themselves in each other. Then Seth pushed her away.

"What are you doing Summer?"

"I'm sorry. I'm just trying to show you that I still care."

"What, you think that fucking me is going to show me that? Do you honestly think that? God, Summer."

"I'm sorry." She couldn't help the tears that started to spill out of her eyes.

"If you wanted to show that you still care and love me then you wouldn't leave me."

She shook her head. "I can't stay anymore Seth. I just can't. I need to get away. I need to get more from my life. I can't just stay here with you forever."

"Can't I come with you?"

"Seth. I need to get away. I feel like I've lost everything that really matters. It's just been you and me and that's it. Our daily routines have taken over my life. I need more. You've always known that I needed more."

"I know," Seth shook his head sadly. He wasn't going to cry in front of her as much as he wanted to.

"I love you. A lot. I might come back. You never know."

He pulled her into him. She buried her head into his shoulder. She was going to miss this so much.

"If you promise me you'll come back, I'll wait for you," he whispered softly in her ear, his warm breath tickling the side of her face.

"I can't promise that I will though."

"I'll still wait for you," he said.

"Don't. Don't go ruining your life because I need something more than just being with you."

"I wish that I could give you that something more Sum. I really wish that I could."

"I wish that it could all be more for me."

They lay in silence for a few minutes, just listening to each other breathe or in Seth's case, listening to Summer cry. He couldn't handle this. He didn't understand why she was leaving if it was making her so sad at the same time.

But deep down he knew that she needed it. She had been distant for a while. She hated her job, their apartment, the place they lived. She needed a change.

"You know I'm serious about waiting for you right?" he whispered, breaking the silence.

"Don't wait for me Seth. It could be forever before I come back."

"I don't care. I'm going to wait for you. Okay? Don't doubt that for a minute."

Summer nodded her head. "Seth…I'm sorry--"

"Sh. I don't want to hear it. Let's just go to sleep."

"All right."

She waited until she was certain that he was asleep. Then she slipped out from his grasp. She got back into her discarded clothing then pulled her suitcase out from underneath the bed. She gave Seth one last kiss on the cheek before leaving him behind.


	2. Someday You Will Be Loved

Disclaimer: I don't own The OC or the song used in this chapter. The song is _Someday You will be Loved _by Death Cab for Cutie from the album _Plans_.

A/N-This chapter is a lot happier than the last chapter. I kind of screwed around with the meaning of this chapter due to the fact that I wanted to write a happy oneshot. So yea. The line that's from this song is pretty obvious. Oh, **alwayslove** guessed the line from the last one, it was "You never said this wasn't what you wanted" in case anyone cared to know. And the kids that Seth and Summer have in this oneshot will probably be back in other oneshots for this, just because it's easier to have one set of kids than 20 or something. Well, thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and to Meg for editing. Please review!

* * *

_Someday You will be Loved by Death Cab for Cutie_

Sometimes Seth wondered why he and Summer had decided to have four kids.

Well, they hadn't really decided. Originally, they had thought they were just going to have two. But after they had the twins, they decided to have one more. They had been happy with their three kids. But then, there was the celebration of their anniversary where they drank a little too much and then there was baby number four.

He loved all four of his kids, he really did. But when they were all being individual pains he didn't love them so much.

Perhaps it was because they had all gotten his needing attention problem that they were all vying for attention at the same time. It made for a really loud house, which he thought normal for his and Summer's children. Quiet children made him nervous, like Ryan and Taylor's two kids. They were way too quiet for him.

But today, he had actually needed silence in the house. He was working on his book, his second one to be published. He had been stuck for a while and had hit a breakthrough on it. And then the loudness had started and even though he had thought Summer had it under control, he was apparently wrong as it had just gotten louder.

"Seth, could you come and help me put them to bed?" Summer poked her head into the room, their year old daughter, Rebecca in her arms.

"Sum, I'm working on this."

"I know but seriously, I need your help now."

Seth sighed and got up. It wasn't like he was getting anything written anyway. He took Rebecca from her. "Who am I putting to bed tonight?"

"You get the twins. Just to let you know, Felicity has been crying since she came home from school."

"Why now?"

"I don't know. She went up to her room and wouldn't say a word to me. Ophelia seemed fine, I don't think that it was a fight between the two."

"I'll investigate." He kissed Rebecca, giving her back to Summer. "Tell Connor I said goodnight." Connor, four years old, was Seth and Summer's only son but he loved his sisters. Seth made sure he spent a lot of time with Connor, considering they were greatly outnumbered. Even their dog was a female, so he had decided since Connor was born that they needed to stick together.

He walked to Felicity and Ophelia's room, letting himself inside. Ophelia was already cuddled in her bed, waiting for her father to come tuck her in. Felicity was the exact opposite of that, as she was sitting up in her bed, sniffling.

"Hey FeeBee, what's wrong?"

"She won't tell you anything Daddy," Ophelia spoke up from her bed. "She won't say anything."

Seth looked at his two nine year old daughters. He wanted to know what was wrong with Felicity, though knowing his rather overdramatic daughter, it probably wasn't too much.

"Do you know Ophelia?"

"Of course I do!"

"Will you tell me?"

Ophelia looked between her dad and her sister, obviously having a problem deciding what she should do. She had never really been stopped from telling her sister's secrets before--like when she broke the vase in the living room. So she didn't really think anything should stop her now.

"Adam Hart told her that he didn't love her."

Behind him, he heard Felicity gasp, obviously angered by the fact that her sister had said something.

"Ophelia I can't believe that you told!"

Ophelia just shrugged. "Eh, nothing's ever stopped me before. I find it hard to keep secrets anyway."

Seth smiled at her and then turned his attention to his other daughter. "So who is this Adam Hart and do I have to go do some butt kicking?"

"Adam Hart is the boy that every girl in our class is in love with," Ophelia supplied.

"Would that include you?" Seth questioned.

"Eh, no. He had me for a while last month. It's Felicity's turn now."

Seth raised his eyebrow. "What is this about you and him?"

"He kissed me, that was it. We were over before we even started."

"We're going to talk about that later because you are nine and should not be kissing boys."

Ophelia rolled her eyes. "I'm almost ten."

"That doesn't change anything."

"Dad, she's the one who needs you."

"Right," Seth turned his attention back to Felicity. "So now what's all this about him not loving you?"

"I-I told him that I loved him," she sniffled, "and he said that he-he loved Casey Neal!"

"It's true, I was there," Ophelia lowered her voice to a whisper, "it wasn't pretty."

"He knew how much I loved him!" Felicity started to cry harder.

Seth sighed. Why Summer had sent him to deal with this was beyond him. He didn't know what to say.

"Okay, FeeBee. I'm going to give you some advice that I want you to remember forever okay?"

Felicity looked at her dad, nodding her head.

"Someday you will be loved. And it will be a lot more meaningful than the love you would have gotten from Adam What's His Face. Okay? I even found love and look at me. I'm a pretty funny-looking guy and I thought it was going to be impossible. Apparently, your mom saw something in me. Not sure what, I'm still trying to figure that one out."

Both Ophelia and Felicity giggled at him. He was glad that he was able to get Felicity to laugh, but he wasn't done yet.

"And I want you to tell that boy that if he isn't nice to you, I'm going to come and find him."

"Seth," Summer's voice sounded from the door, where she was watching them.

"Okay, fine. I want you to show that boy that you are way better than him and that he means nothing to you." Seth looked at Summer. "Is that better?"

"I suppose."

"Okay, girls. Time for you to go to bed. And you Ophelia, you need to stop kissing boys until you're over the age of 40. And I'm serious about that."

"No you're not Daddy."

"Oh yes, I am. I will hunt down any boy who even comes close to you. The same goes for you for too Felicity."

"Goodnight girls," Summer said, pulling Seth out of the room. "Are you going to go back down and write more?"

"Nah, I think I need to get over the fact that my baby girls are kissing and telling boys they're in love."

"They're growing up, soon enough they'll be having boyfriends for real."

"Ah, do not talk about that!" Seth exclaimed, lying back against the pillows on their bed. "I cannot handle that."

Summer laid down next to him, burying her head into his arm. "I'm so tired."

Seth ignored Summer. "At least we still have Rebecca. She's only one, I've got a good fifteen years left before I lose her to any boys."

"Think of how fast those fifteen years will go. The past year with her has gone fast, the four years with Connor have gone even faster, and the almost ten years for the twins."

"Are you trying to make me feel worse about this?"

"No, but I'm trying to make sure that you don't freak out when all of the sudden you're walking one of the girls down the aisle--"

"Shhh, Summer I don't want to hear about that!" Seth exclaimed.

"Oh grow up Seth." Summer rolled her eyes.

"Oh my gosh, you know what I just realized." Seth sat up, making an unhappy Summer have to move.

"Please, enlighten me since you've already so rudely made me move."

"If they're growing up, that means I'm growing up."

"Yes, you usually do have a birthday every year. Remember, yours was about three months ago. You're 34 now."

"No! I am not 34. When did that happen?!"

"We just went over this Cohen. It was 3 months ago." She poked his stomach. "Lay back down. I was comfortable."

"No, I just cannot get over this. In nine more months I'm going to be 35. I'm almost middle age!"

"And you're a huge drama queen." She poked him again. "Come on, let me be comfy."

"You're still 33."

"Yes, because my birthday is later than yours, therefore I turn 34 later than you. Come on, Rebecca could understand this better than you."

"I resent that comment." Seth finally laid back down, allowing Summer to once again get comfortable.

"Face it Seth, you're getting old, our kids are getting old, everyone is just getting old."

"You're not helping."

"I know."

"We've been together since we were sixteen. That's a really long time."

"Longer than most couples."

"Did you ever think that we were going to be together this long?"

Summer nodded her head. He peered down at her.

"Okay, that might be a bit of a lie, considering I hated you for the better part of our junior year. But after that, I was pretty sure that we were."

"Mhmm, because I'm obviously the greatest lover you've ever had, therefore you just couldn't get rid of me."

"Uh, yea, if that's what you think. Though, before I started dating you, I was convinced I was going to meet this guy who sent me this note."

"What note? You've never mentioned any note to me."

"It was when we were a lot younger--"

"Because we're old now!" Seth exclaimed.

She ignored him and continued talking. "And it was right after Elliot Neal broke up with me. I was heartbroken because he was the first boy that I really thought loved me. And then I got this note in my locker and it said "Someday you will be loved". I was convinced for the longest time that I was going to find that guy and marry him."

Both fell silent for the next few months, obviously enjoying the silence that they normally did not get to have.

"Sum?"

"Mhmm?"

"That note that you were just talking about? Yea, I was the one who sent it."

"You what?"

"I was the one who sent it. You always knew that I was a creepy boy who liked to follow what happened to you. I knew that Elliot broke up with you and that you were really upset by it. I thought that sending you that would cheer you up."

"Please tell me you are just joking. Because if it's true it's way too freaky of a coincidence."

"Nope, I'm not joking. I really sent it. I just gave the same advice to Felicity."

"So I actually did end up marrying the sender of the note," Summer muttered.

"What would have happened if the sender of the note ended up being your father? Or like Marissa? Or--"

"Well, it ended up being the right person. I always knew that it would be. I just cannot believe that it was you. I seriously wondered all of those years who sent it and now I know."

"Yea. I always knew that I would end up with you. Obviously that was just one of my techniques to get women. Yep, I knew it would work."

"Shut up, you're ruining the moment."

"What moment?"

"The moment that I am currently having because I finally realized I'm with the man I was always supposed to be with."

"And you didn't know that before? Huh. I'm a little insulted right now. You doubted our relationship?"

"No. I just…now it's a definite that we were always supposed to be together."

"I've always been telling you that. And now, 18 years later you agree with me. Geez, it took you long enough."

"Still ruining the moment. I like it better when you are quiet."

"You love it when I talk to you. And do other things." He kissed her. "Especially when I--"

"Mommy!"

"Oh that sucks," Seth groaned. "Just ignore him. He's four, he should learn how to not be dependent on his parents."

"You are horrible. I wasn't going to let you get anywhere with me anyway, so you can just put that idea away." Summer got off the bed, heading out of the room.

Seth sighed, adjusting himself. He smiled. He couldn't believe she still remembered that note. He had forgot he sent it.

It had been his intentions to sign the note so she would have known that it was his and then she would have fallen in love with him. At the last minute, he had chickened out, and just sent it saying the words. He hadn't ever really expected her to ever even acknowledge it, let alone remember about it.

Summer came back into the room, resuming her previous position.

"How's Connor?"

"He was apparently in some desperate need of water and couldn't reach his cup in the bathroom. I nearly had a panic attack when I didn't see him in his room."

"Are you ever going to not freak out about them when they are not in the last place you left them?"

"Is that a real question? Of course I'm always going to freak out, they're my children. What would you do if you went into Connor's room and he wasn't there where you had left him?"

"Probably call you so you could freak out."

"Of course you would." Summer yawned. "I'm going to bed now. Are you?"

"Um, I actually think I just got an idea for my novel. I think I'm going to go work on that right now." He moved off the bed, kissing her softly. "I mean, you wouldn't have sex with my tonight, so what else am I going to do."

"You're an ass you know that?"

"You married me."

"Unfortunately," she smiled at him. "See you in the morning. You get to take them to school tomorrow."

"Night."

"I love you."

"I love you too, just like I told you I would. Because when I sent you that note, I meant to put that someday you would be loved by me. And you'll always be loved by me."


	3. Talking Like Turnstiles

Disclaimer: I don't own The OC or the song _Talking Like Turnstiles_ by Death Cab for Cutie from the _Crooked Teeth EP_. Oh, and I used some lyrics from _Summer Nights_ from _Grease_, which I also don't own.

A/N-This oneshot is kind of weird and random, but when I heard the line from the song, I wanted to write something like this. This is self-edited, so all mistakes are my fault, though I think I got the majority of them. Thanks for the reviews for the previous oneshot!

_

* * *

_

Talking Like Turnstiles by Death Cab for Cutie

"Summmmerrrr." Seth picked up a rock and tried to throw it at the window. He missed by a long shot but he didn't give up just yet. "Summmmmerrr. Come outttt."

He finally got a rock to hit her window, only taking him about ten tries. He managed to get another one. Finally someone poked their head out the window. Unfortunately, it was not Summer.

"Seth what are you doing?" Taylor hissed to him.

"What? I can't hear you," he yelled.

"Are you drunk?"

"Me? Drunk? Psshhh no," he replied, making a face at her.

She just stared at him. "You are drunk."

"No. I just had a few drinks."

"How many?"

"A few…times three?"

Taylor rolled her eyes. "Go away, Seth. We don't want you on the lawn."

"But I need to talk to Summer! Summer!! Summer!!"

"You're going to wake the whole neighborhood Seth!" Taylor exclaimed. "Now, be quiet and leave us alone."

"I can't not until Summer comes to the window to talk to me." Seth sat down on the lawn. "I'll sit here all night if I have to."

Taylor gave a frustrated sigh before slamming the window down. Seth just peered up at the window for a few minutes, hoping that Summer would come.

Sure enough, two minutes later, she appeared at the window. She did not look happy--not that it mattered to Seth or anything. He stood up immediately.

"Summer!"

"What the hell are you doing here Cohen?"

"I need to talk to you, Summer."

"We talked enough the other night."

"Nooooo, we didn't." Seth shook his head wildly for a few minutes. "Whoa, not a good move." He sat down on the ground again.

"Go away Seth."

"No. I'm going to sit here until you come down or I get to go up." He sat down on the lawn again, obviously ready to stand--or sit--his ground.

Summer sighed. "Fine, you jerk. I'm coming down to get you."

He smiled at the window, though she was no longer there. "Summer lovin' had me a blast…"

Summer appeared on the front lawn. "What are you doing now Cohen?"

"You're supposed to sing now too," he said. "I met a girl crazy for me."

She rolled her eyes. "Would you just get up and go to my apartment before someone calls the cops or something?"

Seth stood up and was rather unbalanced on his feet, falling into Summer. "Summer days driftin' away, to uh-oh those summer nights."

Supporting him, Summer started to lead him into the apartment building.

"Tell me more, tell me more," Seth sang, making his voice high and squeaky.

"Would you please stop channeling your father for a few minutes?" Summer asked quietly. "I have neighbors."

"Did you get very far?" Seth continued singing, ignoring Summer.

A door opened that they were walking past, a man glaring at Summer. She tried to apologize, though Seth just continued to sing loudly.

"Seriously, Seth. I could just bring you right outside and leave you to sing on the lawn until someone--probably me--calls the cops."

"Fine, I can tell you don't appreciate my singing."

Summer stared at the stairs in front of her. "Can you walk up the stairs?"

"Pssh, of course I can." Seth took two steps and then stumbled backwards.

"Apparently, you can't. Come on, it's not that many stairs," Summer said, helping him up.

After what seemed like forever to Summer, they made it to the apartment. Taylor was standing in the doorway, obviously waiting for them.

"I could hear his horrible rendition of Summer Nights from two floors below us," she commented.

"Hey! It was not horrible!" Seth exclaimed. "I'll sing it again just to prove it to you. Summer lovin' had me a blast…"

"Thank you Taylor."

"Sorry. I didn't think he would start singing again," Taylor shrugged.

Summer sighed, rubbing her head. "He's starting to give me a headache."

"You didn't have to let him in."

"And have him sitting on the lawn the whole night, proclaiming his love for me or whatever he was attempting do? I don't think so. He's better off inside."

"We're not better off, he's making my ears bleed. And the fact that you two are uh, no longer a couple, you really didn't have to do anything at all."

"I don't want to get into this right now. Obviously he wanted to talk to me about something--"

"I'm pretty sure he's really drunk right now, so he probably doesn't even realize what he is doing."

"Tell me more, tell me more, was it love at first sight?"

"Please shut him up."

"Tell me more, tell me more, did she put up a fight?"

"For my sanity, Sum, I beg of you," Taylor pleaded.

"I don't think anything I say or do is going to stop him. It took me threatening to leave him outside to get him to stop before, which," Summer glared, "if someone hadn't commented on his singing then we wouldn't have to put up with this right now."

"Summer fling don't mean a thing, but uh-oh those summer nights."

"I'm going to go to my room to try and block this out."

"Thanks Taylor, thanks a lot."

"Anytime," Taylor walked out of the room, to the almost quiet sanctuary of her own room.

"Summer dreams ripped at the seam, but oh-"

Summer clapped her hand over his mouth. "Stop before I physically have to hurt you."

"Okay," he said, his reply muffled by her hand.

She sat down next to him, enjoying the silence. Of course, the silence could only last so long with Seth Cohen.

"I miss you Summer," he said, rolling his head onto her shoulder.

She shrugged him off her shoulder. "You were the one who broke up with me."

"I'm stupid. I was stupid when I said all of that."

"Were you drunk then too?"

"Nooo. Just tonight."

"I don't want to talk to you right now Seth."

"Please Summer! I love you."

She looked at him when he said this and saw the look on his face. She had to admit she was about to go and talk to him about everything, despite the very good chance that he wasn't going to remember anything, though he would probably mean every last word he said. Because even slurred words can contain some truth.

"I'm going to bed. We'll talk more in the morning." Summer walked away, not wanting to get involved in a conversation with him.

He was already curled up on the couch, his head buried in the pillow. She sighed, walking into her room and hitting her bed immediately, wanting so badly to go to sleep.

Of course, after all the commotion she had just had to put up with, she found herself no longer tired. Plus, she now had Summer Nights stuck in her head and it was driving her insane. She hated Seth for picking that song to sing.

She turned onto her side, trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in. She closed her eyes, willing sleep to come.

Nothing. Absolutely nothing. The sun was nearly up and she had still not fallen asleep.

She knew why she couldn't sleep. She kept thinking about Seth and their 'breakup'.

Though, really, it wasn't a breakup. It was a 'break'. She had insisted that it was a breakup, but he just said it was a break to "see other people". She thought it was complete crap.

She didn't need to see other people. She liked just seeing Seth. But someone--and she was pretty sure it was Lenny, Seth's idiot friend he had met at college--had put the idea in his head that he needed to 'try new things' and 'see new people'.

Summer didn't want to. She liked the way her life was going. It was a nice, comfortable life with one another and that was the way she liked it. It wasn't completely predictable, but it was how she wanted it to be.

A week ago, Seth had said it wasn't enough for him. He wanted to see new people, considering he had really only had two other girlfriends beside her. Apparently, he wanted to know what it was like to date someone else--but he still wanted to date her at the same time.

She had kind of--no totally--freaked out when he suggested that. She was pretty sure he was delusional or had been getting into something that had made him say that. So after her freak out, he decided a break would be a better idea.

And now, he was on her couch. This just didn't add up to her.

She finally realized she wasn't going to sleep, so she got up and walked into the living room. Seth was passed out on her couch, cuddling one of the blankets. She poked him--hard--until he woke up.

"Wha..?" he looked at her.

"Okay, I know you're all hung over and whatever and probably can't give me a coherent sentence or anything but what are you doing here? Why did you come?"

"I missed you," he replied, his voice muffled slightly by the blanket.

"We established that earlier, when you first came over early this morning, when you were drunk."

"Like you said, I was drunk."

Summer rolled her eyes. "Seriously Seth. Why?"

"I was at a bar and they were doing karaoke and that stupid song came on--"

"Summer Nights?"

"Yes. And I thought of you and how stupid I was to suggest all that. I think I might have been a little drunk then too."

"You claimed you weren't earlier."

"Like you said, I was drunk," Seth repeated. "And it made me think of you and how much I love and miss you." He looked at her, his eyes rather pitiful looking. "And I realized I was stupid and I'm never going to find someone as good and wonderful as you. Are you gonna take me back now?"

Summer rolled her eyes. "Yes, you doofus, I am, only because I love you and this week has sucked without you. You just have to promise me a few things."

"You name it…though make sure you remind me later because right now I feel like I'm not going to remember anything anyone tells me."

"You need to stop hanging out with Lenny, because I'm almost positive that he was the one to put that stupid idea in your head."

"Huh. Good guess on that one. And I can't just cut Lenny out of my life like that, he's been a good friend."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Fine. If I ever see him, I am going to finally tell him what I think of him and you are not going to be able to stop me."

"Fine. I think that's fair enough," he laughed. "Poor Lenny."

"And if you ever do this to me again, I am not taking your ass back. Got it?"

"Noted."

"One more thing: please never ever sing Summer Nights again. You're no Sandy Cohen."

Seth winced. "Sorry. Uh, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Can you not tell my dad that I was singing Grease? I would never live that down."

"Oh don't worry, you're not going to live it down," Taylor came out of her room, ready for the morning, holding a tape recorder. "I secretly recorded you last night."

"Thanks Taylor."

"I figured you were going to screw up again sometime soon and Summer was going to need some sort of blackmail on you."

"Again, I say thanks."

"Well, I'm off to go meet Ryan for breakfast before work."

Seth groaned. "Work."

"I'll call you in sick, after I call myself in."

"Sounds good to me," Seth smiled. "I'm just going to lie down in your bed now. Sleep seems so nice right now."

He left the room and Taylor immediately walked over to Summer. "So I take it everything's gone back to normal?"

"Yes."

Taylor breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh thank God. I didn't think that I could handle another day of mopey Summer and I swear, if Seth had come back singing once again…"

"It's all good Taylor. Go meet Ryan now. I have to go tend to Seth."

Taylor squealed loudly, right in Summer's ear. "I am so happy you two are back together."

"I would be so much happier if you hadn't done that right in my ear."

"Sorry. I'm just going to go now."

"Good idea."

Summer made her phone calls, then walked into her bedroom, where Seth was fast asleep on the bed. She smiled at him, just watching him sleep for a few minutes, before lying down next to him. She had missed this. It was good to have it all back.


	4. For You Blue

Disclaimer: I don't own The OC or the song/lines from _For You Blue_ by The Beatles from the album _Let It Be_.

A/N-I have the next…like five of these written up, so I decided to just update this. It's kind of another random one, not my best either, but only because I couldn't think of a good idea to go along with this song. And the parts with the lines from the song might seem a little awkward when they're used, just because the phrasing of some of them sound weird. Thanks for the reviews!

_

* * *

_

For You Blue by The Beatles

Seth was stressed. Actually, stressed was not the correct word to use at the moment.

He was panicked. Totally, completely, 100 panicked.

He looked frantically around the aisle. He did not see the chips that Summer wanted anywhere. He had practically started to tear apart the aisle in hopes that these stupid chips were hiding behind something. Of course they weren't, so he was basically screwed, because, quite frankly, a pregnant Summer who did not get what she wanted was a scary Summer.

Well, a _scarier_ Summer.

She had called him at work, requesting Hickory Smoked Barbeque Lays. He was used to her calling him, asking fro certain items, but never before had he not been able to find what she wanted. That was making him very nervous. There was no way he could go home empty handed, unless he wanted to take the chance of getting physically harmed.

He grabbed a couple different flavors of chips, hoping he was going to be lucky enough that she changed her mind on what she wanted to have.

He picked up the other items that she had asked him to get, then walked quickly to cash everything out. Sandy, Kirsten, Sophie, Ryan, Taylor, and their two sons were coming to dinner to celebrate the twins' birthday and he was pretty sure he was already late.

And of course, he had to pick the line with the little old woman who asked the cashier about ten times what she owed and then had to spend twenty more minutes looking for the exact change. He was ready to pay for the woman himself by the time she finally found the change she wanted.

He finally made it out of the store and was practically speeding to get home. He made it and noted that neither his parents nor Ryan's car was in their driveway yet. He breathed a sigh of relief as he ran into the house with his bags.

Before he was barely through the front door, he was attacked--and not by Summer. It was their twin daughters, Felicity and Ophelia.

"Daddy!" they squealed loudly.

"Hey girls. Let me put these down and then I can give you two the birthday hugs you deserve."

"Our birthday is tomorrow," Ophelia said.

"I know but we're celebrating tonight, so that means you guys get two special birthday hugs."

"But then it won't be as special," Ophelia argued.

"Yes, it will," Felicity replied. "Can I have my hug Daddy?"

"Of course FeeBee," he picked her up in his arms, hugging her and spinning her around.

"Oh me now!" Ophelia exclaimed, anxiously jumping up and down.

Seth raised his eyebrows. "I though you didn't want one."

"That was so five minutes ago Dad."

He laughed at her, then picked her up like he had Felicity. Summer came into the front hallway, watching them for a minute.

"You shouldn't do that, they could hit their heads on something."

"On what? The ceiling? It's not like their six feet tall and I'm lifting them up. I think they're fine."

Summer glared at him in response to what he said. She obviously wasn't pleased with his answer.

"Oops. I meant I won't ever do it again."

She rolled her eyes. "Girls, go get changed into the dresses I laid out for you, like I told you an hour ago. They should be here soon."

"'Kay Mommy,."

"Did you get those chips?" Summer questioned.

"Er…no," he had hesitated, fearful of the response he was going to get.

"Okay." Summer walked into the kitchen, leaving a shocked--and slightly stunned--Seth behind. After a minute, he got over his shock and followed her into the kitchen.

"What do you 'okay'? No threatening me or anything? No tears? Nothing?" She shook her head. "Did I do something else really wrong and am I about to get in major trouble?"

"No I'm just tired."

"Everything's all right?" Seth paused in putting away the groceries to look at her.

"Yea, it was just a long day."

"Busy day at work?"

Summer shrugged. "Not really, they had my 'going away' party like they planned."

Aha. Seth had figured out why she was acting like she was. She had started her maternity leave that day, something he knew was annoying her. She liked working, like having things to do with herself.

"Well, that's a good thing. It means they're going to miss you."

She sighed. "I know, I just…don't really have much to do now. I'm going to be bored."

"Leave it up to you to not be excited about being off from work."

"I wish that he would be born now so I can have something to do."

"Please do not wish that. I'm looking forward to my last month of sleep at night. Plus, the girls have that two week break coming up soon. You want to spend it with them, don't you?"

"Oh that's right. Stay in there baby."

Seth shook his head at her. "What's for dinner?"

"I ordered something. Wasn't really in the mood to cook."

"Understandable. When are they coming?"

"Twenty minutes ago."

"Ah, my family's always good at being punctual."

As he spoke, the doorbell sounded throughout the house. Seth grinned at Summer.

"I'll get it."

"I think Felicity and Ophelia have already beaten you to that one," Summer commented as she saw two flashes of color run down the stairs. "We should think about putting them on the track team when they're older or something."

"Cohens don't do sports," Seth scoffed. He received a look. "Okay, this Cohen doesn't do sports."

"Mainly because you're incapable."

"Thank you Summer."

They walked to the front hallway, where the whole family was standing in one big jumble.

"Mom, Dad, look! They brought us presents!" Ophelia exclaimed.

"They brought Daniel and Alexander too. They didn't have to do that," Ophelia said, wrinkling her nose at her cousins.

"Ophelia Anne Cohen, that was not very nice," Summer scolded.

"Oh well," she shrugged.

"Your food came while we were coming in," Sandy handed the bags to Seth. "Saved the guy a trip."

"Thanks Dad."

Before he could get bombarded by hugs from his mom and younger sister, he walked into the kitchen to set up the table He started taking the food out of the bags, listening to his family's voices carry throughout the house.

Just as he was leaving the kitchen, Summer came into the kitchen. It was pretty obvious to him that she was crying. He stopped her before she could go in the room any further.

"Whoa, what happened?"

"Nothing…just nothing." She wrenched herself from his grasp, going to the table to take over what Seth had started.

Instead of pursuing the problem, he went into the living room where his family had moved to.

"Why was Summer crying and whose fault was it?"

"Ryan's!" Sophie exclaimed,

Ryan looked at him sheepishly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to."

"He was stupid. He made a comment about how much bigger she had gotten since the last time we've seen you," Taylor supplied, glaring at her husband.

"Oh please tell me you're kidding," Seth groaned.

"I'm sorry. I meant it in a good way, meaning that the baby's healthy and all…I'm just going to go apologize now."

"I'll go with him, to make sure he doesn't screw that up too."

Seth shook his head. Ryan better not screw up his apology or it was going to be a long night for everyone.

* * *

"Okay, girls, you can open your presents now," Summer said.

"Yes!"

Felicity and Ophelia made a mad dash for their presents. They started tearing the paper off the presents like there was no tomorrow.

"Thanks Grandma and Grandpa and Sophie." The two were beaming at what they had just received. It was partially the same gift every year--a horse of some sort. Every year it was a different horse, whether it a glass figurine or a stuffed animal, but it was always a horse. And of course Felicity and Ophelia knew the story behind the horse gift--it was their favorite bed time story.

They opened the presents from Ryan and Taylor, equally excited about the gifts. Then they turned their looks to their parents expectantly.

"What are you two looking at us for?" Seth questioned.

"Where's our present?" Ophelia questioned.

"This is your present right here," he replied, touching Summer's stomach. "Happy birthday girls. You're getting a new baby brother."

Ophelia rolled her eyes. "That's not a very good present. Babies are yucky."

"Yea," Felicity echoed.

"Hey, babies are good gifts. Don't you think Summer?"

"I think so," Summer agreed.

"No, they aren't!"

"Daddy, Mommy, you didn't get us nothing at all?" Felicity questioned.

"No we did," Seth replied. "We decided that you two get to name your baby brother."

"Really? Awesome!" Felicity exclaimed.

"Can we--"

"No, you cannot name him Poopyhead, Doodyhead, or anything along those lines."

"Oh."

"We're going to help you out but you guys get the final decision."

"Didja get us anything else?" Ophelia asked, frustrated with her parents.

Seth smirked at Summer. "Did we get them anything else, Sum?"

She returned his smirk. "No, no I don't think so."

Both of their mouths dropped open.

"You didn't get us nothing?!" Felicity exclaimed.

"At all?" Ophelia added.

"Actually, maybe there is something…" Seth stood up, Ryan following him.

They returned to the room a few minutes later, both wheeling brand new matching pink bikes into the room, complete with streamers out of the handlebars, a horn, and a basket. Felicity and Ophelia's faces lit up with joy.

"Are these ours?!"

Seth rolled his eyes. "Of course. We were just teasing about the no present thing."

"Can we go ride them now? Please Dad," Ophelia pleaded."It's kind of dark outside," Summer said.

"I'll take you out first thing tomorrow morning," Seth said, liking the way their faces immediately brightened.

"Yay!"

"Are we ready to have cake now?" Summer questioned.

"Yes!" Felicity exclaimed, leading the way to the kitchen, Ophelia on her heels. The rest of the family followed, Seth and Summer lagging behind.

"So the bikes were a good idea huh?" Summer commented.

"Definitely. I thought they would be more excited about the baby naming thing," Seth replied.

"They're five."

"Good point."

"Mom! Dad! Come on we want cake!" Felicity called to them.

"We're coming. You're young, we're not. Give us time," Seth called back.

* * *

"Cohen," Summer poked his arm, wanting to get his attention off the movie that they were watching.

"Wha?" he didn't take his eyes off the screen. She poked him again and then grabbed the remote, pausing the movie.

"Hey, it was getting to the good part," Seth commented, turning to look at his wife. He immediately changed his mind about that when he saw that she was crying. "What's wrong? It's not even a sad movie, we picked a happy one. Why are you crying?"

"Because I was thinking about what Ryan said earlier."

Seth sighed. He made a mental note to kill his brother when he got the chance. "Don't listen to anything that Ryan says."

"But he was right! I'm huge! I'm like a beached whale."

"You are not a beached whale." He felt like he was having this conversation all the time, so much that this was becoming his mantra. He wouldn't have been repeating it had it not been for Ryan and his stupid comments. He was going to have to get some serious payback.

"Yes I am. I don't even know why you love me. I wouldn't love me if I were you."

"I've loved you since the moment I saw you, way back when I was a young child. And nothing has changed. Nothing's ever going to change that."

Summer sighed. "I don't get it though. I'm fat, I've been mean to you your whole life, even though we're married now."

"Because you're sweet and lovely girl I love you. Now stop being silly. You know that I love you more than anything or anyone. So you should stop talking like that."

"Are you sure?" Summer questioned.

"Would I be sitting here with you, married to you, and have kids with you if I didn't."

"No," she replied in a small voice.

"Then stop saying that. I really love you."

"Good. I really love you too." She paused. "Speaking of our kids…we have to go say goodnight to the twins. We let them stay up an extra hour already; they need to be well rested for the learning to bike ride experience tomorrow morning."

"I really wonder how that is going to go. Me teaching two of them at once. Are you seeing disaster written all over this like me?"

"Probably. It's gonna be fun to watch."

"Until one of us ends up in the hospital."

"Most likely you."

"You have very little faith in me don't you?"

"Yes, but I still really love you," she smiled at him.

They walked up the stairs to the twins room, going inside to find the girls sitting at the small table set up. They looked like they were diligently at work on something.

"What are you two up to?"

"Picking a name!" Felicity said.

Ophelia nodded. "We have a really good one."

"Oh really? No Doodyhead in sight?" Seth asked, sitting down on one of the two beds.

"What are your ideas?" Summer questioned, curious to know. She had been worried about this idea when Seth had suggested it. She loved her daughters more than anything, really, but they were only five. She didn't know what kind of name they were going to come up with, so to say she was nervous was a bit of an understatement.

"I like Connor," Ophelia said. "And she likes Gabriel."

Seth looked at Summer. He was pretty impressed with the names. He actually liked them, which was weird, considering he and Summer had been looking through baby name books for the past two months and had not come across a name they liked. Now, the first names they came up with, he actually liked a lot. They should have asked the two months ago.

"Whadda think?" Ophelia questioned, beaming in their direction.

"I think we actually like those names. What do you think Cohen? Which one do you like more? Connor or Gabriel?"

"I think Connor Gabriel sounds great actually."

"Ha! My name wins!" Ophelia stuck her tongue out at her sister.

"Hey, hey, we like both names equally. And we didn't say that we were going to definitely use Connor as the first name Ophelia."

She shrugged. "I still like it better."

"Where did you come up with those names from?" Summer asked. "They sound so familiar."

"The Valley," Felicity replied.

Seth turned to look at Summer. "The Valley?"

"Oh. That's right. Er, I had been watching it today when I came home, old reruns were on TV. And I kind of forgot and left it on for a little while and I guess they were in the room," Summer said. "Oops." She looked at her daughters. "You weren't supposed to tell Daddy that."

"He asked. We can't lie," Ophelia said, Felicity nodding her head in agreement.

Summer sighed. "Sold out by my own daughters."

"Okay, listen up. I have two very important things to say. First of all, you two are not going to be watching The Valley again. And second of all, no one is going to know that we are going to name our son after a character on The Valley. Even if someone asks you. This is the one time you are allowed to lie."

"Olay."

"Now, go on, get in bed. The sooner you guys get to sleep, the sooner your birthday comes and the sooner we get to ride bikes."

They scrambled into their beds, closing their eyes to go to sleep immediately. Seth and Summer kissed them goodnight, then headed back downstairs to watch the end of their movie,

"You really let them watch The Valley?" he questioned.

"It was an accident."

"It's fine. Hey, it got us the perfect name for our baby," Seth shrugged, wrapping his arm around Summer after she settled onto the couch.

She rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm glad you're not mad at me."

"I can't be mad at you. You're too cute and I love you."

She sighed. "You can stop sucking up to me Seth. We've been together since we were 16; I think its fine if you stop that."

"And earlier you wanted me too."

"Eh. That was then, this is now."

"You're complicated you know that?"

She nodded. "Yes. But you love me just as I am."

"And I wouldn't have it any other way."


	5. I Want to Hold Your Hand

Disclaimer: I don't own The OC or the song _I Want to Hold Your Hand _by The Beatles.

A/N-This oneshot takes place when they are fourteen, just because it's fun to write about them when they're younger. It's probably slightly AU from the show, but it's not too bad. Thanks for the reviews and I hope that everyone enjoys this one. Please review!

_

* * *

_

I Want to Hold Your Hand by The Beatles

A game of truth or dare can always have an interesting affect on people.

Especially a game that's not really a true game, it's just one two bored friends were playing in the mall.

Summer Roberts and Marissa Cooper had never before hated shopping. It was something that was practically in their blood, that's how much they loved it. Today, though, was one day that they decided that they were incredibly bored.

They had started the day off with Julie Cooper taking her two daughters, plus Summer, shopping to buy new clothes for the start of the school year. It had started off fun, total and complete fun.

That was until they ran into the Cohens.

It was Kirsten and Seth shopping together. Seth had a pained look on his face as his mom went on shopping. Soon after they ran into them, Kirsten mentioned how she was going to go and look for new furniture and Julie immediately volunteered herself to help her.

So off they all went, despite the protests from Summer and Marissa that they were fourteen now and fully capable of going off on their own. Julie had insisted, since it was a 'girls day' of shopping, she didn't want to separate.

That's how they ended up bored, in a furniture store, with Seth Cohen following them around like a little puppy.

"Marissa, can you please do something about your neighbor?" Summer looked at him as she said this. He was trying to look nonchalant, but he was failing miserably. She rolled her eyes as she turned back to Marissa.

"It's not my fault that my mom decided to help pick out new furniture," Marissa shrugged.

Summer sat down dramatically on one of the couches. "Coop, this is the worst shopping day ever."

"Sum, just a little while ago you were raging about how fun it was."

"That was until we met up with Creeper and his mom over there."

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?"

Summer sat and thought for a minute. What could they do to possibly make this day interesting, something to salvage the fun day they had been having? Then she got an idea.

"We could play Truth or Dare."

"We're not even at a party, there's only two of us. What fun is that?"

"It's more fun than what we're doing right now."

Marissa contemplated this. "Yea, that's a good point."

"Okay, so Truth or Dare?"

Marissa resisted rolling her eyes at how ridiculous this all was. "Um…truth."

"Okay, let's see. Oh, I've got a good one. Okay, so what was really going on with Luke at that party last weekend."

Marissa felt the blush rise to her cheeks. "Nothing."

"Uh-huh, like I'm gonna believe that. The whole point of this game is for you to tell me the truth."

"This is stupid."

"Just answer me or I'll make you do a dare instead."

"Nothing happened."

"I know you're lying Coop, so now I'm going to have to think of a really good dare," Summer contemplated this for a few minutes. Her eyes filled with a mischievous gaze, a gaze that Marissa didn't really like too much. "What if you go and steal something?"

"Summer! I couldn't do that. I'd get in so much trouble."

"God, live a little. And from what I heard you did with Luke, so why can't you just go and steal something. It's not that hard. If I can, you can."

Marissa looked over at Summer. Sometimes her best friend surprised her. She knew that Summer had changed over the past year, especially since her mother had left, but she had never thought that Summer would do something like this. She was starting to wonder if maybe she had been spending to much time with Luke and not enough time with Summer.

"Coop? If you don't do this I will make you do something worse."

Afraid to even think of what Summer could come up with next, she jumped up form the couch. "Okay, what do you want me to get?"

"A lip gloss from that store across from here."

Marissa nervously walked out of the furniture, after making sure that her mother wouldn't realize what she was doing. She walked into the store and looked around. She had never done this before, she didn't know how to do this.

She took a deep breath before she picked up the lip gloss and shoved it into her bag. She didn't know how she was going to leave the store now without anyone realizing what she had done. Summer had said this was easy; she was thinking it was the hardest thing.

She was about to walk out of the store when a hand caught her shoulder. She turned around to see Seth Cohen standing in front of her.

"What do you want?"

"Go and buy something else. That way when you leave they won't suspect anything."

"What?"

"If you're going to steal something you have to at least not get caught."

"How did you know I was going to do that?"

"I was sitting next to you guys the whole time," he reminded her.

"Oh," she looked down at her shoes, feeling a little guilty.

"Just do that."

"How do you know to do that?"

"I don't."

"So you have no clue if this is actually going to work?"

"We'll find out won't we?"

"Right," Marissa agreed. She turned around and picked up the first thing she saw on the display. She quickly paid for it, then walked out of the entrance, holding her breath the whole. Something started to beep and she looked back at the women who was at the cash register, but she was just waved on. She let out her breath as she walked back to the furniture store, where she found Summer on the same spot that she had been originally.

"Did you do it?"

Marissa produced the lip gloss out of her purse, holding it proudly to show Summer. Summer smiled at her best friend, surprised she had actually gone through with it.

"Okay, your turn now. Truth or Dare?" Marissa asked as she sat back down.

"Dare," Summer replied with the sound of boredom still in her voice. Truths were never any fun, she just hoped Marissa would be able to come up with a good enough dare to make the day fun.

"Okay…I dare you to…kiss my neighbor." Marissa shocked even herself as the words came out of her mouth, but she was happy with the choice of dare she had made.

Seth, who was sitting next to Marissa, heard this and his eyes got wide. He, Seth Ezekiel Cohen, was going to get to kiss Summer Roberts? Suddenly this shopping trip was a lot more fun and interesting.

Summer's eyes got wider, but for a completely different reason. "Ew! Coop no way!"

Seth wasn't even hurt that she had said ew to kissing him because from what he had heard about parties that he never was invited to Summer never backed away from a dare.

"C'mon Sum. Didn't you say at Luke's party last weekend that you'd never back away from a dare? I know you never go back on your word."

Summer chewed her bottom lip. That much was true. She couldn't back out now that Marissa had said that. She stood up and reached for Seth's hand.

Just as she grabbed it, Julie, Kirsten, and Kaitlin walked over to them. Much to his disappointment, she dropped his hand immediately.

"Girls, we're going to another store," Julie said. "Kaitlin was wondering if you could take her the haunted house while we look."

"Yes," Summer agreed. Anything to get away from that ridiculous dare.

"Seth, you can go too," Kirsten said.

"We'll meet you in the Food Court in one hour."

The two walked away, ready to shop for more furniture. Summer looked at Marissa, grinning because she thought she was free.

The group started walking to the haunted house. Summer hated going to haunted houses--unless there was a guy involved--but today she didn't mind so much. She looked at Seth, who was trying to hide the fact that he had been staring at her. She just rolled her eyes at him.

"Hey, Sum, come here for a minute," Marissa said before they went through the entrance.

"Yea?"

"Don't think you're going to get out of that dare."

"But Coop…"

"No. I did mine; you're doing yours, before we leave the mall today."

"Fine. I'll do it."

They walked back to Seth and Kaitlin. Seth had already bought their tickets, waiting for them to go inside.

Summer looked at Seth and then was pushed towards him by Marissa. She glared at her best friend.

The four walked inside, Marissa and Kaitlin slightly in front of them. It took a minute for Summer's eyes to adjust to the darkness but she could see clearly after a few minutes.

Something reached out and touched her, causing her to scream out. She looked at Seth, thinking it was him.

"Was that you Sid?"

"No. And it's Seth," he muttered.

"Whatever Cohen." She was feeling slightly bad about not remembering his first name. At least she knew his last name was Cohen and couldn't screw that up.

They continued walking, something jumping out and touching them, causing Summer to scream a lot. She hated haunted houses, she really did. Now she was trying to figure out if it had been smart going in, because she still didn't get out of her dare.

As a bloody man ran past them, moaning about what was in the next room, she grabbed Seth's hand. He jumped when she did, then gave her a look.

"What is the look for?"

"You just grabbed my hand."

She shrugged. "I wanna hold your hand. I'm freaking out over here and however sweaty and gross your hand is, I want to hold it. All right?"

He nodded his head, trying not to smile. This was officially the best day of his life.

All the way through the rest of the haunted house, she held onto his hand tightly, squeezing it when something jumped at them.

Finally, they made it out of the haunted house, Summer happier than she had been in a long time.

"Sum." Marissa cleared her throat, clearly wanting to get on with the dare.

Summer sighed. Summer grabbed his face and brought it closer to hers. He wasn't sure what to do next but Summer certainly did. She brought her face closer to his.

He almost pulled back in surprise when her lips crashed into his. It took him a minute to realize that she was really kissing him.She tasted like watermelon lip gloss. To him, this was the most amazing taste he had ever experienced.

She pulled away from Seth, she had gone through with the dare, just like Marissa had wanted to. And truthfully…she hadn't minded too much. He was not a bad kisser.

Seth was still in shock. He was about to ask her what that was all about when he saw Marissa grinning at the two.

"Oh. That was for the dare."

He looked so pitiful that Summer couldn't help it. She waited until Marissa had walked away, then put her lips to his again.

For a guy who was such a nerd, who had probably never been kissed before, who probably would never be kissed for a few more years, he was a good kisser. She had only kissed a handful of boys, more experienced boys, and yet they didn't compare. Something was different about this one. They fit together perfectly.

Finally they pulled away from one another. Seth stared at Summer for a minute unable to believe what had just happened.

"Tell anyone that this happened and I swear, I will kill you," she said, walking away from him. She smiled to herself as she walked away, she couldn't help it. It was so ridiculous. Who would have ever thought that she would enjoy kissing to Seth Cohen?


	6. Nobody's Perfect

Disclaimer: I don't own The OC or the song used, which is _Nobody's Perfect_ by Hannah Montana from the CD _Hannah Montana 2: Meet Miley Cyrus._

A/N-Today I was looking at this section and I noticed the severe lack of Seth and Summer stories. I decided it would be a good idea to update something, and this is the only story I have a bunch of chapters written for. So, this one is a lot shorter and I realize this is really random but it was the only thing I could do with this song, though I find it kind of funny. I hope that everyone enjoys it, thanks for the reviews!!

_

* * *

_

Nobody's Perfect by Hannah Montana

"Summer," Seth pounded on the bedroom door, "I'm sorry."

"Go away Cohen! I do not want to talk to you."

He groaned. "I'm sorry Sum. How many times do I have to apologize?"

"Until you really mean it."

"I do mean it."

He leaned against the bedroom door. He didn't to cause Summer to cry, though lately he had been doing that more often than not.

It wasn't his fault. He couldn't help the fact that he was a Cohen, and therefore he had to make jokes at the worse moments possible. It was in his blood.

Though, in retrospect, he should have been more sensitive than he normally was. He had tried, but apparently he had failed.

"Listen, Sum, I'm really sorry," he said again.

"No, you're not."

"Everybody makes mistakes," he remarked. "Nobody's perfect. And I definitely fall under both of those categories."

The door suddenly opened behind Seth, causing him to fall into the bedroom. He found himself looking up at his wife.

"Did you just quote Hannah Montana to me?"

"Did I really?" he questioned, thinking about what he had just said. "Huh. I guess I did. I think we've been babysitting Sophie a little too much."

"Especially since I realized who you were quoting."

"Damn Disney re-runs," Seth said. "But hey, it worked for the moment…do you forgive me now?"

She glared. "What do you think?"

"Yes?"

"No, I'm still mad at you."

"I should have figured."

"Seth! You made jokes today at the worse times. My dad just had surgery and you were cracking jokes."

"I know. I can't help it. It's a reflex, you should know that by now."

"But did you have to follow his comment "I didn't feel a thing." with the phrase "That's what she said."?"

Seth started to laugh, then stopped when he saw the glare he was receiving. "I'm sorry. I really am. Admit it, though, that joke was funny."

"Not really."

"Your dad laughed. See, he thought it was funny. I was trying to make him feel better."

"It was not funny. It was inappropriate, like all the jokes that you told the rest of the visit."

"My intentions were good."

"No, they weren't."

Seth stood up, walking over to, giving her a hug. "Listen, I really am sorry. It was not meant to do any harm or anything. You know it's just how I am. You married me after all."

"I know," she commented.

"And reproduced with me."

"Do you have to make it sound so disgusting?"

"That's my job."

She sighed, climbing into bed. Seth changed, then got into bed next to her.

"Other than my inappropriate jokes, I think our visit to your dad went very well. I mean, your dad didn't even look like he wanted to kill me when we told him you're pregnant."

"We've been married for almost a year. I think he knew we were going to have a baby eventually."

"You never know with your dad. He may claim that he likes me but you know that he secretly wants to kill me for still being with you."

"Can't you just accept that he likes you?"

Seth shook his head. "No, because he doesn't, despite the bonding we did when you were away at college. That all disappeared…"

"Well, considering that he walked in on us almost having sex, can you blame him?"

Seth winced. "Shhh I don't like to talk about that moment. The look on his face still haunts me in my dreams."

"It wasn't that bad."

"He wouldn't even look at me for months after that."

Summer shrugged. "Oh well. Maybe he really doesn't like you."

"Thank you for confirming it."

"It doesn't matter if he likes you or not though. I love you so that's all that matters."

"I love you too," he replied, kissing her. "And I'm sorry. I really am. Am I forgiven?"

"Yes, I guess. Now go to sleep."

She kissed him, then turned away from him. He turned out the lights and closed his eyes, intending to fall asleep. He opened them again after a few minutes.

"Sum?"

"Yes?"

"Admit that joke was funny."

"No."

"Admit it."

"Will you stop bothering me and let me go to sleep?"

"Yes."

"Fine. It was the best one you've ever told. Absolutely by far. It's going to help you become a famous comedian. One day, it'll make you big."

Seth cracked a smile before turning to look at her in the dark.

"That's what she said."

Summer sat up, turning on the light next to her side of the bed. Judging by the look on her face, she did not look too pleased with Seth.

"That wasn't funny."

"Yes, it was. You set it up for me."

"Get out of here. You're sleeping on the couch tonight."

"Aw, Sum, I was just kidding."

"I don't care. Go."

Seth sighed, grabbing his pillow. He walked out of the bedroom into the dark house towards the couch. He settled himself, thinking about what he had just said.

He laughed again. Even though he was sleeping on the couch, the joke was so worth it.


	7. We Looked Like Giants

Disclaimer: I don't own The OC or the song used, which is _We Looked Like Giants_ by Death Cab for Cutie from _Transatlanticism_.

A/N-I debated posting this one so soon, but I kind of really love this one. It's probably my favorites of the ones I've written for this so far. It's an AU one and it's just kind of cute them being togetherness. I'm also debating turning this into an actual story, backtracking in their relationship, just having a cute drama free SS story (because I am lacking in those). If I get a good enough response to this chapter, knowing that there would be people who would read the story, I will totally write it, as I already have several ideas. Anyways, thanks for the reviews for the previous chapter, I hope everyone likes this one too! Please review!

* * *

_We Looked Like Giants by Death Cab for Cutie_

He caught her eye across the room. She looked at him for only a moment, ducking her head down. She didn't want anyone to see that she was looking at him.

She would be coming soon, he knew. He had given her the look. They were going to meet later.

They had met five months ago, when they both started going to Brown University. She, a damaged girl from New York had just lost her best friend. He, a lonely boy from California, had spent all his time alone. They were both looking for a change in their life.

That was when they had met one another. It had been an accidental first meeting. He had been running late to a class, she had just been running and they had literally ran into one another.

They went for coffee once or twice, then it stopped. They stopped meeting mainly due to her boyfriend, who had followed her from New York to Brown, was jealous of this mysterious boy.

So they had stopped for a while. Both were still on each others minds.

He was the one who made the first move. He had called her and suggested meeting secretly. She was the only one on campus who enjoyed his company and he sorely missed talking to someone.

They had started meeting in the library, a place where her boyfriend would never know she was in. It had started out as just the two of them talking, but very soon lead into something so much more.

She had been the one to kiss him. It had caught him completely off guard, but he enjoyed every minute that her lips were touching his.

That had been nearly three months ago. Three months ago, they had started their secret tryst.

These had been the best three months of his life.

He knew that their relationship wasn't legit, due to the fact that she was still with her boyfriend, but she said as soon as the year ended, she was going to break it off with him. He was transferring to another school.

He so badly wanted to brag to everyone that he had Summer Roberts. He, one of the geekiest kids alive throughout high school, had managed to be sleeping with one of the hottest girls.

He always knew that his life would get better as soon as he left his home.

She caught his eye now. He knew that signal. Sure enough, moments later, his phone vibrated in his pocket. He flipped it open, smiling at the message.

_Car. 2 o'clock. _

* * *

2 o'clock in the morning was his favorite time of day. It was the best time of day to him.

It was when he got to meet her. It was their usual meeting time, if they didn't have any other chance to meet during the day.

He was sitting in the back of his car, waiting for her to come to him. This was the hardest part--the waiting. Sometimes he worried that she wouldn't come, that she had realized how she didn't want to be with him anymore.

Then came the usual knock at the window. He looked to see her, in her beautiful radiating glory, standing outside of his car, rubbing her hands on her arms to stay warm.

"Hey," he said as he pulled her inside the car, not even closing the door before attaching his lips to hers.

He was delighted to see that she had opted to come out in just her robe over her bra and underwear that night. This was one of the many perks of them meeting right outside the dorm--minimal clothing. Despite the frigid late January air, they both sometimes opted to wear less clothing, making the wait that much less.

"Cohen," she giggled, pulling her lips away for only a moment to say the words.

He pulled her on top of him, the car door still hanging open. They let this go on for a few more minutes, until the cold air started to get to them both.

She moved off of him, much to his dismay, to close the door. She turned, a grin on her face.

"You have the heat on."

"Because it's negative three out here. Seriously. I'm accustomed to the California weather, not this below freezing crap."

She rolled her eyes. "It's not that cold. And you're seriously polluting the environment leaving the car on and not driving anywhere."

"Do you want to freeze?"

She moved closer to him. "I think our body heat is good enough." She ran her hands over his body, smirking at his reaction to her touching him.

He swallowed, wanting to do nothing more than please her. He reached forward, groaning at the loss of her touching him.

He turned to face her, more than pleased when he saw that she had slid her robe off already. He practically lunged at her, unable to control himself anymore.

They were fumbling to make contact, as the others slept inside. This was how they wanted to be. They wanted no one to know, they wanted it to be their secret. No one knew, causing their relationship to be untainted. It was just the two of them involved, no one else making comments about them. It was just them, how they wanted to be.

* * *

She laid her naked body against his, her head resting on his shoulder. Their legs was a tangled mess and their bodies were squished in the backseat of the car. They didn't care though. They were together.

She lifted her head to look at him, his eyes closed, his breathing slow. They had fallen asleep an hour ago, and she had just woken up. It was nearing five o'clock.

A loud beeping was heard and his eyes shot open. He smiled at her, wanting to kiss her lips but first had to silence the alarm on his phone. When he finally found it on the floor and turned it off, he turned his full attention back to her.

"Cohen," she murmured, though it was more of a moan as his lips brushed along her neck.

She allowed her to lose herself in him, for only a few minutes. She was certain if they didn't stop at that moment, they would never leave the car.

"Cohen." She pulled away from him, not sitting up due to her not wanting to hit the top of the car. Still, she pulled away from him so that their bodies were no longer touching, causing him to groan.

He tried to pull her back to him, but she somehow resisted him. He groaned again, and she agreed with him, because the lose of contact was something she hated.

"What?" he finally questioned, giving up on her.

"I want to break up with him," she whispered.

"You…what?"

"I don't want to be with him anymore. I want to be with you. You and only you. I don't want to be telling lies to him anymore. I don't want to keep making excuses as to why I won't have sex with him."

"Wait…you're not having sex with him right?" he questioned.

She shook her head. "No. I told you I was only yours and I keep my promises. But he's getting suspicious. I want this all to be over and I want to be yours completely."

He smiled at her. He loved hearing those words come out of her mouth. He pushed a lose strand of hair behind her ear. She grabbed his hand and held onto it.

"Plus, as great as the car sex is…"

"It's getting a little old?"

"Yea. I'm tired of sneaking around."

"So we're coming out in the open?"

She nodded her head. Now that she had discussed this with him, she was ready to allow him to continue what he had just been doing.

"Is this going to change things?"

She pulled back away from him, wondering what he meant by that. She was staring into his eyes, trying to read what he meant.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…are things going to change? Between us, now that everyone is going to know."

She understood what he was saying now. She shook her head. She wasn't going to let that happen.

"No. It's not going to happen. I won't let it happen."

He grinned. "Good."

He pulled her body close to his again, holding her closer than anyone else would ever get.


	8. Unsaid

Disclaimer: I don't own The OC or the song Unsaid by The Fray from Reason EP.

A/N-This is actually a sequel oneshot to the very first one I posted for this. I'm kind of a sucker for happy endings and this song allowed me to give that one a happy ending, kind of. Thanks to those who reviewed the previous one, I am definitely going to be making that into another story, as soon as I finish a story I already have started. Please review!

_

* * *

_

Unsaid by The Fray

2 years, 7 months, 5 days, and 12 hours.

That's how long it had been since Summer had last seen Seth Cohen.

That's how long it had been since she had left him, since she had run away from all that she had in her life.

Every single day she had regretted doing what she did. She wished she had never made that mistake.

But she had. And she always thought there was no going back.

That was, until she got the invitation in the mail.

Her eyes had widened when she read that Ryan Atwood and Taylor Townsend were getting married. She had never thought that they would pull it together enough to be able to get married. She had her doubts about them lasting.

She had always thought that she and Seth would get married before Ryan and Taylor. She couldn't believe that this was happening, that she was getting invited to their wedding and she was not even with Seth any longer.

She debated every day with herself if she should actually go. She wasn't sure if she should go or should just avoid seeing Seth all together. Then again, Taylor had become one of her closet friends.

She waited until the last possible minute to return it. After she returned it, she knew that she had made the right decision.

* * *

"Have you gotten Summer's return yet?" Seth questioned.

Taylor glared up at him. "Seth. Stop asking me that."

"I want to know though."

"I'm not going to tell you even if I do get it."

"What?! Why not?!"

"Because you will then drive us," she gestured to her and Ryan, "insane--"

"More insane than you already are," Ryan added.

"We don't need the extra stress. So please, just stop asking."

"But I want to know. I want to know if I'm going to get to see her again."

"You'll find out that day."

"But why do I have to wait? I don't understand what's wrong with you telling me if I'm going to get to see her again."

"You'll go on and on about her. You'll talk about how she should have never left and how you can't believe she is going to be coming back and then you'll go on about how much you love her and want her to come back. This is what happened when we questioned you about inviting her in the first place, and quite frankly, I don't want a repeat of that. It was two straight weeks of headaches," Taylor supplied.

Seth sighed. This was not fair. He should be able to know if his ex-girlfriend who he still loved and was waiting for, just like he promise, was going to be coming back to him.

Because he was still waiting. He had been waiting ever since that morning when he woke up to an empty spot next to him.

And he was going to continue waiting.

Ryan and Taylor had tried to talk him out of it. They had tried to set him up on numerous blind dates. He had refused or would never take a second date. He knew that he was meant to be with Summer. They were going to get back together and he would wait, even if he had to wait another 10 years. He knew she would come back to him. The story of their love would then resume once she returned to him. He would love her as he always had and then marry her. He knew that once she would return, they would live together without shame.

He only had to wait for her to come back to him.

* * *

She stood nervously at the entrance to the building, unable to go inside yet. She didn't think she could do it.

She almost hadn't gotten on the plane the night before. She almost hadn't left her hotel that morning. She had almost thrown her dress out the window so she would have an excuse to not come.

But she hadn't done any of that. She had put on the dress and called the cab.

Now she just had to work up the courage to walk through the building and out to the back, where the wedding was being held.

Three times she had placed her hand on the door, ready to push it open. Three times she had pulled away.

She walked back up to it. She was going to be able to do it this time. She put her hand on the door, and this time pushed it open, walking through the inside.

She took another deep breath and started walking through. She found the door that brought her outside and once again pushed it open, this time not hesitating. She could do this.

She walked outside, some heads turning to see who had just come. She ducked her head down as she heard whispers swirling around her.

She took a seat in the back, hoping that it was going to make her less noticeable now. She was now wondering if this was a bad idea.

She kept her head down, watching all of the people fill in around her. She finally lifted her head when she noticed the voices surrounding her had hushed or almost completely stopped.

Standing at the very front was Ryan and Seth next to him. Ryan was looking around nervously. Seth was looking around too but he was looked like he was looking for someone. He had a frown on his face and was scanning the room. He kept tapping Ryan on the shoulder and obviously wanted to ask him something, but Ryan was just ignoring him.

She wondered who he was looking for. She, for only a moment, wondered if he was looking for her. Then she realized that this thought was absolutely ridiculous. He probably had a girlfriend and was probably searching the room for her.

She remembered him saying he would wait for her, but she knew that it wasn't true. He had probably found another girl a week after she left and realized how much better she was for him.

Summer hadn't realized how upset she was getting. She shouldn't have come. It was a bad idea.

She turned to walk out when she realized the wedding was starting. There was no escaping now.

Taylor walked down the aisle, looking beautiful. Summer suddenly felt guilty when she caught Taylor's eye and received a bright smile. She should have been there for Taylor, to help her out with her wedding.

She toyed with the idea of skipping the reception and catching the next plane but then realized that it would be pointless to do that. Taylor had seen her and probably wanted to talk to her.

She sighed. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Is she here?" Seth whispered to Ryan. "Is she here? I can't tell."

"Shut up Seth," Ryan muttered.

He craned his neck, looking around at all the seats. "Seriously, Ryan, just tell me. I want to know if she is here so I can prepare my undying love speech to her."

Ryan rolled his eyes. "You already have that prepared regardless if she's here or not. Now, seriously, shut up."

"But I need to know if she's here."

"Just look around. I'm about to get married, can we stop talking about Summer please?"

"Fine."

Seth continued looking around, waiting to see if he saw her. He was just about ready to give up and conclude that she wasn't coming when he saw her.

He did a double take but then he knew it was her. He could see her beautiful face watching Taylor walk down the aisle. She was there. For the first time in over two years, he got to see her.

He wasn't too sure how to react. He knew that he should be concentrating on the more important matter at hand, that being the wedding, but he couldn't help but think about Summer.

She was so close to him. He had wanted this for the past two years and now…

He wasn't sure. He felt those feelings that he had when she had first left coming back to him. He didn't know what any of this meant. He wasn't sure what to do.

* * *

Summer hung away from the crowd, sitting in her seat at the reception. She had no clue who she was sitting with but that was all right with her. They seemed to have no idea who she was so it all worked out for her. No one was questioning her at all and she was just able to sit in peace and quiet.

She had seen Seth walking around and he still seemed like he was looking for someone. She had waited to see if a girl had appeared on his arm and as of yet, none had.

She was about to go and get another drink when a shadow fell over her. She looked up to see that it was Taylor.

"Taylor!" Summer stood up, wrapping her arms around her. "Congratulations."

"Summer, I'm so glad that you came. I've really missed seeing you. I mean, I know we've talked on the phone and all, but not nearly enough. I really am glad that you got to come."

"Yea. Well…I'm glad too." She wasn't about to tell Taylor that she hadn't wanted to come, that she had almost stayed home. She wasn't about to do that to her.

She caught another glance of Seth, looking around the room. He seemed to catch her eye and then turn away.

"He was looking for you."

"Huh?" Summer blinked, not understanding what Taylor was talking about.

"Earlier and just now. He was looking for you. He's been bugging me since I sent out the invitations to know if you were coming. I never would tell him. But now he knows that you're here and he's looking for you."

"Does he have a girlfriend?" Summer blurted out. She couldn't help herself. She needed to know.

Taylor shook her head. "He hasn't had a girlfriend in two years. He honestly waited for you. We tried but he has been insistent upon waiting for you."

She wasn't sure how to take that news. He had actually waited for her. He had waited two years for her. He had waited for her.

"You should go talk to him."

"I…don't know what to say to him," Summer muttered.

"Just go. Please. At least say hello to him. He's been driving us insane about this, so please. Do this for me."

Summer nodded. She stood up to go talk to Seth, though she had no clue what she was going to say. She was pretty sure words were going to escape her at the moment.

Heart pounding, she found herself standing next to Seth. She opened her mouth to speak and just as words were about to come out of her mouth, music started playing throughout the room, making it next to impossible to hear what Summer was going to say.

She looked at him and suddenly didn't want to be there anymore. She turned to walk away from him, but he grabbed her arm.

"Come on."

Gently, he pulled her along. She had no clue where they were going but she was assuming it was someplace quiet. Her heart was pounding in her chest.

They got to the lobby of the hotel and she looked at him, confused as to why they were there, standing in front of an elevator.

"We need to go someplace quiet. It's too loud down here and there's too many drunk relatives. I…I, uh, have a room upstairs. Do you want to go talk there?" he questioned.

She nodded her head, not trusting herself to speak to him. He slipped his hand back in hers and for a minute, it was as if she had never left him. It was as if they were just leaving the reception and going to their hotel room together.

She couldn't believe how much she was wishing that this would be the truth.

The elevator ride to his floor was awkward, as most elevator rides usually are. She wished that he would let go of her hand, it would make her less nervous about everything.

They got to his floor and he brought her to his room, swiping the room key to get inside. He lead her inside. For a few minutes, they stood in the middle of the room awkwardly, neither saying a word.

She was looking at the ground when Seth finally let go of her hand. She knew that this was the moment he was going to tell her how much he hated her and how he never wanted to forgive her for what she did to him. He was going to convince her that she had made the wrong decision in coming back for the wedding.

Instead of doing all of these things, he lifted her face up so he was staring directly into her eyes. He didn't say a word (she was almost certain that this was a record for him being quiet--unless he was a lot quieter than he had once been), just continued staring into her eyes.

The next thing she knew his face was right next to hers and she could feel his breath on her face. She had no clue what was happening.

And then, he kissed her.

She hadn't been kissed by him in over two years. She didn't quite know how to react to this all. She suddenly felt lightheaded and was almost positive that if he wasn't holding onto her, she would have fallen over.

She finally came to her senses and pulled away from him. He looked at her, obviously unhappy about how this was all going.

"What's wrong?"

"This is wrong. I mean…I left over two years ago. You shouldn't be here, kissing me. And we are leaving some things unsaid, I think."

"I know Summer." He sighed, sitting down on the bed. "Can we just leave it that way? Just for tonight, I want to pretend that you never left, that you never broke my heart, that I haven't been waiting for you for all this time."

She bit her lip. "I don't know if I can do that, Cohen."

"Honestly, a hundred thousand words could not quite explain how I'm feeling at this moment, Summer. If we can just pretend and leave everything unsaid…please."

She was going to give in, she knew. She had to. She wanted to pretend that everything was all right.

She knew that she was going to want to get up and leave him in the morning. She knew that she was going to want to do things that she had previously done.

Or she might not. She wasn't certain that she would leave again. She might decide to stay. She might try to pick up where she had left off before.

For that moment, everything was unsaid.


	9. Tiny Vessels

_Disclaimer: I don't own The O.C. or the song __Tiny Vessels_ by Death Cab for Cutie from the album _Transatlanticism. _

A/N-I debated posting this oneshot, mainly because it isn't one of the happier ones that I've written. With this song, I just found it rather difficult to write one with a happy ending. But hopefully everyone still enjoys it. Thanks for the reviews for the last one and feedback on this one would be great too!

_

* * *

_

Tiny Vessels by Death Cab for Cutie

"I love you," she mumbled, half asleep.

"I love you too."

Seth looked down at his girlfriend's sleeping form, wondering if she had noticed the hesitation he had before giving her a reply. Lucky for him, she hadn't noticed at all, falling asleep before he had even replied.

He wasn't in love with her anymore. When he said those three words, he felt nothing, nothing at all towards her.

It was because he was in love with someone else.

He hadn't meant to fall out of love with her. It had just happened. He hadn't even realized it was happening.

He had met the girl he was now in love with six months ago. Six months ago, his life had changed. She was the most amazing girl he had ever met. She was the girl he had always wanted to be with.

But he was dating Anna Stern, the girl he had been dating since they were sophomores in high school. They were juniors in college now, still together and living in an apartment together.

He hadn't minded being with Anna until a year ago. Then he had started to realize that his life was too regular. It wasn't what he wanted anymore. He had only ever been with Anna and he was curious if there was someone else for him.

He hadn't though he would fall out of love with her so quickly or in love with someone else. He couldn't help who he fell in love with.

* * *

He looked at the girl standing in front of him. He smiled at her. She was so beautiful.

She brought her lips to his, kissing him. He didn't want to pull away from him, but he had to. It was late, he needed to get home to Anna.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay the night?"

"As tempting as that sounds, you know I can't."

Summer sighed. "Right. Fine. I'll see you next time you want a booty call."

She turned and started walking towards her room. Seth grabbed her arm, pulling her into another kiss.

"You know it's not like that," he whispered into her ear, his breath warm on the side of her face.

"Then why are you still with her?"

"It's complicated."

She sighed again, pulling away from him. "It's always been complicated. Why can't you just un-complicate it?"

"It's not that easy, Sum. It…we've…been together for so long. I don't know if I can do this to her just yet."

"What? Are you easing her into it?"

"I don't know. I'm not sure anymore. It's all…it's so confusing."

"I thought you said you don't love her anymore."

Seth took a step towards her again. "I don't."

"I thought you said you loved me."

"I do."

"Then spend the night," she whispered, walking towards the bedroom, hand outstretched, waiting for him to grab a hold of it.

He looked at her for a minute. Anna was expecting him to come home. She wanted to watch a movie with him or something like that. She wanted him to be home--but he didn't want to be.

In a split second he made his decision.

He grabbed onto her hand.

* * *

"Seth? Is that you?" Anna came running towards him when he entered their apartment.

He cringed. He had been intending on sneaking in, on just getting into bed, hoping that she would never notice.

"Hi. Yea."

"Where were you last night? I was so worried."

"I went out with some friends. We all crashed at one of their places."

"Which friend?" Anna questioned curiously.

"Elliot," Seth replied without hesitation. He was glad that he had thought of that before he came home.

"You didn't call."

Seth shrugged. "Sorry." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'm going to go shower now."

He walked away from her as quickly as possible, going into the bathroom. He stepped into the shower, letting the hot water run all over his body.

He couldn't believe that he had spent the night with Summer. He shouldn't have, he should have come home to Anna. That's what he should have done--that's what any good boyfriend would have done.

The worse part of it was that he didn't regret doing it. He felt no guilt at the thought of staying with someone who was no his girlfriend, of doing things he should not have been doing with someone who was not his girlfriend.

He didn't know how much longer he could go on like this. He wasn't sure what he was going to do.

* * *

"Seth, I'm brining a friend home today," Anna said into the phone. "She lives by herself and is incapable of cooking, so I told her we would make her dinner."

"Sounds great," Seth agreed.

Things over the past month had been interesting, for lack of a better word. Seth had realized even more that Anna was, well, not the same person she had once been. She was different, more controlling and over-protective.

He had started to care about Summer more than he had ever cared for Anna. The whole problem was escalating every day, as he was still with Anna, not Summer.

He was starting to think she knew something was going on with him. He, honestly, wasn't being all that discreet about it anymore. He would come in at late hours, making up lame excuses that he barely even believed.

He wanted to get caught by her.

It was horrible, but it was what he wanted to happen. If she caught him, he wouldn't have to break up with her--because he couldn't. He couldn't bring himself to tell her there was someone else he loved more than her.

But she hadn't caught him yet. She was either oblivious or turning a blind eye towards this.

Or she was completely vindictive and was planning some sort of elaborate revenge where she killed him and Summer.

He really hoped it wasn't the last option because he quite liked his life.

He knew that he wasn't going to be able to get away with this much longer. He knew his time for getting away with this was dwindling away rapidly.

The door to the apartment opened and he sat up from his spot on the couch, ready to greet Anna and her friend. When he saw who her friend was, he was truly shocked.

Summer was standing next to her. And judging by the look on her face, she had no clue that he was Anna's boyfriend.

"Hey, Seth," Anna walked over, giving him quick kiss, "this is my friend Summer. Summer, this is my boyfriend, Seth."

"Ni-nice to meet you," Seth said once he had recovered from his initial shock.

"You too."

"Seth, I'm going to go start dinner, is that all right?" She looked from him to Summer, wanting their permission to leave them alone.

"Uh, yea, it's fine."

She walked into the kitchen, leaving the two alone. They just stared at each other for a minute.

"You know, you can sit down."

Summer walked over, sitting next to him on the couch. Neither looked at one another nor said anything.

Seth didn't know what cam over him, but suddenly, he found himself kissing her. He knew he was taking a huge risk, considering all that separated them from his girlfriend was a paper thin wall, but he couldn't help himself.

"You never told me that she was your girlfriend," Summer whispered, pulling away from him.

Seth kissed her again before replying. "You never told me that you were friends with her."

"I didn't know that you two were dating, like I said. We aren't really close friends. We have a class together and we're sometime study buddies."

Seth groaned quietly. "I can't believe this."

"Hey, do you want something to drink Summer?" Anna started to come back into the room, causing Summer to jump to the other side of the couch, moving faster than Seth had ever seen her move.

"Um, you know, I'm fine."

"All right. What about you Seth?"

"Actually, I would. Something strong. Really strong."

"Coming right up."

"Thanks, I'm going to need it," he muttered, knowing he was in for a long evening.

* * *

It truly was the longest evening of his life. He couldn't believe the woman he was dating and the woman he was cheating with were both there, sitting and talking as normal.

It was just too bizarre for him.

He could barely stand it. He was jumpy and nervous around both of them. He was afraid of him slipping up and saying something to Summer or vice versa. It was way too much for him.

Finally, to his relief, Summer announced she was going to head home. Seth was relieved, now able to get rid of the awkwardness.

"Seth, why don't you walk Summer to her car?"

"All right."

Summer followed him outside. As soon as they were to the car, he pushed her against the car, kissing her.

"You're an asshole," she muttered, though she continued to kiss him.

"Why?" he stopped, curious as to why she was saying that.

"Why? You're cheating on Anna."

He blinked. "And that's news?"

"She's the nicest person and you're cheating on her. With me."

"Yes. I have been for the past six months. You've been involved the whole time."

"I know. I'm not only call you an asshole; I'm one too."

"You've known this whole time that I've had a girlfriend. We've gone over this time and time again."

"I know but--I just met her! I mean, I'm friends with her, I study with her. How am I supposed to continue on studying with her when I'll only be able to think of how I've been having sex with you?!"

"Summer, calm down, please."

"No, I can't." She paused. "Are you still sleeping with her?"

Seth hesitated before answering. "Um…yes."

She hit his arm. "You are the biggest asshole I've ever met!"

He rubbed his arm. "First of all--ow, that really hurt. Second of all--she was beautiful, but she didn't mean a thing to me. You mean everything to me now."

"Don't make me hit you again because it's obvious that's a lie. If you did, you would have broken up with her long ago."

"Summer…"

"Don't. I…can't keep this up anymore. We're through. Come find me when you two are through and when I know that you aren't going to do what you did to her to me."

Summer got in the car, driving away before he had a chance to say anything. He sighed, walking back to the apartment. He knew what he was going to have to do.

He closed the door, coming face to face with Anna. The look on her face immediately alerted Seth that something was up.

"Is something wrong?" he questioned, trying to act innocent, though he knew he was failing.

"You're damn right there is."

He knew it immediately. She knew.

"Oh…"

"How long have you been sleeping around behind my back?"

"A while."

"How long, Seth?" she asked, her teeth clenched.

"Six months."

"How many girls?"

"Just Summer."

She closed her eyes. "I cannot believe you. I cannot fucking believe you."

"I'm sorry."

"What is that going to do? You were cheating on me with one of my friends!"

"I didn't know she was your friend until tonight."

"Why would you do this to me? I thought you loved me."

Seth faltered. He couldn't tell her that he had fallen out of love with her. He had already done so much to hurt her, he couldn't do anything more to her. He couldn't.

"You know what? I don't want to hear it. I don't ever want to see you again. I'm going to stay with friends. Have a nice life."

She walked out of the apartment, leaving Seth alone. He had lost Anna, he had lost Summer, and all in the same night.

He knew he deserved it.


	10. Ocean Avenue

Disclaimer: I don't own The OC or the song _Ocean Avenue _by Yellowcard from the album _Ocean Avenue_.

A/N-I realized today I hadn't updated anything in a couple of weeks, mainly because I've been working on another challenge fic but since this is written I decided to post it, once again because it seems like there are barely any SS fics lately. So yea. The ending is kind of awkward because I originally had an unhappy ending but then decided it was much better with a happy ending. So if it's a little awkward that's why. Thanks for the reviews for the previous oneshot. Please review!!

_

* * *

_

Ocean Avenue by Yellowcard

Seth stared out into the ocean waves. He was mesmerized by the way they carried things into the ocean.

He had been doing this every night for the past two years. Every night for the past 730 days, he would to the same spot and watch the waves come to shore and go back again.

It was their spot. That's why he would always go to the same spot. It was theirs.

He sat down on the sand, tracing circles with his bare feet. He continued to watch the waves, thinking about the first time they had come to this particular spot together.

* * *

"_Cohen, I want to go to the beach," Summer declared. _

_Seth turned his attention away from the movie for a minute. "Sum, it's like, two in the morning."_

_She shrugged. "I know, but this movie is really boring me and I want to look at the stars form the beach."_

_She was giving him the look, the one that she knew he couldn't resist. _

"_Fine. But when we come back, we're going to finish this movie."_

_She nodded. "We can stay up all night and sleep all day."_

"_Together?" Seth grinned. "Because that sounds like a plan."_

"_Oh, shut up, Cohen."_

_He grabbed her hand, walking to the car hand in hand. He drove them to the beach, just like Summer wanted him to. _

_At sixteen, he was already completely whipped. Not that he minded at all. He held onto her hand the whole car ride, never wanting to let go._

_She pulled him along the water, watching the waves wash over their bare feet. He laughed along with her as she screamed from the sudden feeling of water over her feet and being covered in sand. _

_Finally, they stopped their walk along the water and headed onto the sand. Seth fell down onto the sand, pulling her right along with him._

"_Cohen, I'm going to get sand in my hair now," she whined, though she didn't care._

"_Oh, well, that's so unfortunate," he rolled his eyes._

_She shrugged her shoulders and turned her attention to the stars in the sky. Seth put his hand up, pointing out some random names of stars to her. _

_She was listening to everything that he had to say, for once honestly interested in what he had to say. _

"_We should go home," Seth said quietly, once he had pointed out all the stars that he knew the names of._

"_Do we have to?" she questioned, giving him the same look from earlier that night._

_This time, Seth was able to resist. "If my parents wake up and find out that I'm not there, they'll kill us both. We'll come back here though." He stood up, grabbing her hand and bringing her up to his level. "This can be our spot."_

_She grinned at him, grabbing his hand. "I like it. Our spot. Right in front of the sign that says "Please pick up your dog's crap"." _

_Seth shrugged. "We are a rather unconventional couple. Our spot should be in front of a sign that talks about dog's and their bodily functions. It suits us."_

_Summer rolled her eyes, but she was still smiling. "Then it's settled. This is our spot."_

Seth got from the spot. He wanted to stay, but knew he had to go. He had some place he had to get to.

He got in his car, but didn't start driving. There was something that was nagging at him, and he knew exactly what it was. It was her. Her presence was there but she wasn't. She hadn't been there since they were eighteen years old.

She hadn't been there since the night he broke up with her. They had been young then, young and stupid. At least he had been young and stupid.

If he could, he would go back and change it. If he hadn't made that one little mistake, everything would have been all right.

He screwed up everyone's lives and he hated himself for it everyday.

* * *

He woke up in a cold, empty bed the following morning. His dog, Heath, had obviously gotten off the bed sometime during the night. He sighed, going to find the dog for their morning walk.

Once he got back from the walk, Heath went right back to where he usually was--sprawled across Seth's bed--while Seth got ready.

Today was a good day. He got to go see her.

He stopped to get flowers beforehand, a bouquet of pink roses. He thought that she would have liked them.

He arrived at his destination soon enough, walking into the building. He went straight the elevator and to the floor he went to everyday.

"Hello, Seth."

He looked to see Linda smiling at him. He greeted her with a nod of his head, continuing on.

He was at her room. He took a deep breath and entered inside.

There she was, lying on the bed. He tried to disregard the beeping of the machines surrounding her, but that was next to impossible.

The first thing that he did was go over to the vase, dumping the flowers that he had brought the previous week. Every week, he brought her a fresh bouquet of pink roses.

Not that she had ever seen them though. She had been in a coma since a month before her eighteenth birthday. Exactly two years and one day now.

She had gotten in a car accident, much like her best friend had a month and a half before. The only difference was that she was living--though not by much.

For the first year, Seth had visited her every single day. After a year, he decided that he was going to stay around Newport, go to college nearby, so he could be there if she woke up.

When. When she woke up.

He sat down in the chair next to her bed, grabbing her hand. He smiled sadly as he looked at her, just lying there.

"Hey Summer. I've missed you. I'm still sorry that I can't come every day anymore. This is one of my only days off a week, so it's the only time I can come.

"I realized last night that I was up to my least favorite story about us. But, it's tradition to talk to you about our relationship." Every time he went to see her, he would tell her a story of some sort. Originally, it had just been random stories that he made up or about how everyone was doing. Then, he started recounting their relationship, hoping somehow it would make her wake up.

It was wishful thinking but he wasn't going to give up hope.

"So, it was the day I broke up with you. I thought it would be better, considering we were all leaving for college and we were graduating. I remember the look in yours eyes when I told you that this was goodbye. And then you were begging me, not tonight, not here, not now. I still did it. But I gave us one more night together. We laid in our spot and watched the stars, pretending the sun was never going to rise. We were together for one more night.

"Honestly, I didn't know that would be our last night together. I thought the breakup would only last until I ended up in Providence to start school. Or at least that's what I intended. I didn't mean for this to happen."

He watched her for a minute, wishing she would respond. He just wanted to hear her voice again.

* * *

_7 years later…_

He got to hear her voice again.

Everyday he got to hear it again.

He smiled as he watched Summer sitting on the back porch watching their two children run--or in Mia's, their two year old daughter, case, toddle--around the yard.

"Dad come play!" his four year old son, Jason, yelled to him.

"I'll be right there," Seth called back.

He turned to look at Summer. "You'll be okay Sum?"

She rolled her eyes at him, resting her hands on her large stomach. "Yes, Seth, I'm fine. You're going to be right there. I'm not going to pop."

He eyed her warily. "Really, because it looks like Aaden is ready to pop right out of you."

"I'm fine. Go play with your son."

"If you need anything call me. I'll come right away."

"Just go."

He walked out to the yard, grabbing the ball from Jason. They started throwing it back and forth, Mia trying to catch it a few times.

Every few minutes, Seth would look at Summer. She would roll her eyes at him, waiting for him to turn his attention back to his kids.

He knew it was a little extreme, being so cautious about Summer. He knew that it drove her nuts. He had been like that since she had woke up a little over seven years ago.

He had never thought that was going to happen. It had been one of the happiest moments to know that he was going to maybe get a second chance with her. He still couldn't believe it.

And even though it had taken a while for them to get back to the way things once had been, all of the pieces fell together. They became the Seth and Summer they had once been, but even better.

And now, here they were. They had two amazing kids, and their third son, Aaden, was due at any moment.

His life had taken a turn in the right direction. Even though he had made a huge mistake, a mistake that affected everyone's lives, it worked out.

Looking at Summer once again, he knew that he wouldn't change anything.


End file.
